For purposes of medical treatment and medical testing, it is frequently necessary to collect urine specimens from female patients. The specimens are normally collected in relatively small-size bottles so that it is awkward and difficult for a patient to direct her urine into a bottle for collection.
Further, there are other situations where it is necessary or desirable for a female to be able to urinate while standing up or otherwise directing the flow of urine from her body to some particular location which is awkward to accomplish under normal conditions. Thus, while attempts have been made in the past to provide urine-collecting or directing devices for female use, in general these have been relatively expensive, bulky, and awkward to use.
Therefore, for medical as well as other purposes, there has been a need for a funnel-like device useful for directing the flow of urine from female to a particular location, but which device is compact for easy carrying and storage, is extremely inexpensive so that it is disposable after a single use, and, in addition, is easy and convenient to use.